


Utterance

by irisadler



Series: Sensorium [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fic Battle, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler
Summary: Alec meditates on the sounds of his new life.





	Utterance

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a ficlet battle with la_muerta where we prompt each other with one or more senses and write a fluffy or smutty ficlet (1,000 words or less) based on the prompt.
> 
> My prompt was hearing.

Being Magnus’ Bane’s boyfriend is the best thing Alec has ever done. By far. He’s happier than he’s ever been, happier than he ever dreamed he could be.

Being Magnus Bane’s boyfriend is also so much _louder_ than anything Alec’s ever done, and his daily life involves engaging in full-on battles with demons.

Ever since he moved in with Magnus, Alec can’t get over how noisy the loft is.

The Institute is loud. Of course it is. With that many people living and working onsite, it’s bound to be, but at the end of the day, Alec was always alone in his room with the silence and his thoughts. It was nothing like _this_.

The loft feels more like home than anywhere else ever has, but it still takes a while for Alec to adjust. There’s so much _noise_. Everything that happens in the loft has one or more sounds associated with it.

There are always people coming and going, the chatter and murmur of many different voices and languages. The space is filled with laughter and conversation and the occasional argument.

Magnus is always trying tirelessly to help people, measuring out ingredients that rattle in their glass bottles, brewing potions that bubble and boil. He hums to himself as he works. Alec hears the murmur of his voice speaking a wide variety of languages as he talks to clients on the phone.

Magnus loves music, every genre and style, loves it all, from the reverberating boom of a bass beat to the mournful lament of violins. He sings along to the familiar strains of his favourite songs, his feet hitting the floor rhythmically as he dances, carefree and unselfconscious.

Magnus is quite… magical. His wards thrum gently when Alec passes through them, welcoming him in. When he uses his power, it crackles and vibrates, filling the air with intensity.

This is the soundscape of Magnus’ life, and Alec considers himself privileged to be allowed to hear it.

-

It takes Alec a while to realise that he has _changed_ the soundtrack. It’s a new and delightful thought to contemplate, the idea that he’s become a part of the auditory tapestry of Magnus’ life.

Alec wouldn’t have thought it was possible, but their life together is even louder, even fuller. Everything from before remains, but now there are new sounds, too.

There are the sounds of togetherness: The clinking of utensils on china during meals together. The whisper of bare feet on hardwood on lazy mornings off. The susurration of the wind during quiet evenings spent on the balcony.

There are the sounds of Alec: The dull thud of his fists hitting a punching bag. The clatter of his weapons landing on the floor at the end of a long day. Izzy’s joyful laughter lighting up the room.

There are the sounds unique to _them_ : The wet slide of their lips. The breathless giggles that so often accompany their caresses. The sounds of pleasure they draw out of each other at every opportunity, each one precious and prized.

Alec loves it all. Every moment.

-

Magnus’ voice bridges the gap between the past and the present, without and with Alec.

Alec loves Magnus’ voice. Well, to be fair, he loves every part of Magnus, but he especially loves hearing Magnus speak.

The inflection and the way he stresses each word - it’s so uniquely _him_. The velvety tone he uses when he whispers in Alec’s ear. The subtle coolness when he speaks to someone he doesn’t like, plain to those who know him well. The passion when Magnus talks about what’s important to him, whether it’s Beyoncé or equality for Downworlders. The endearments no one else could say without seeming ridiculous but that suit Magnus perfectly. The ferocity of his righteous indignation where injustice is concerned.

But this...?

This might be Alec’s favourite sound in the whole world. The hushed tenderness of his name in Magnus’ mouth in these moments outside of time, when they’re laying here drifting away together, trading lazy and increasingly sleepy kisses.

“Alexander,” Magnus murmurs.

“Mmm?” mumbles Alec in reply.

“I love you.”

Alec smiles, helpless not to.

“I love you too.”


End file.
